The invention relates to a magnetic head for a magnetic pick-up tool, and a magnetic pick-up tool including same.
Magnetic pick-up tools are used widely for retrieving ferrous metallic or other magnetically acted upon materials from difficult-to-reach locations. Such tools are used, for example, by mechanics working on automobiles, welders, technicians, machinists, fishermen, toolmakers, hobbyists and the like.
A common problem encountered with conventional pick-up tools is that the magnet used for retrieving desired objects has attraction not only upon a leading or pick-up surface, but on side surfaces as well. Thus, when reaching through other ferrous metallic objects, the magnet has a tendency to attract or deflect toward an undesired ferrous or other magnetically attracted surface or object.
A further problem experienced in the art is the need to provide a magnet which has significant lifting power in a device which is simple and efficient to manufacture, and which is compact and convenient to use.
In light of the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for a magnetic head for a magnetic pick-up tool device which has good lifting power and which has reduced or eliminated tendency to attract toward ferrous metal or other magnetically attracted objects positioned radially or to the side of the magnet.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetic head for a magnetic pick-up tool wherein side attractive forces of the magnet are substantially reduced or eliminated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetic head for a magnetic pick-up tool wherein the effective lifting power of a magnet incorporated therein is increased.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a magnetic pick-up tool incorporating the magnetic head of the present invention which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.